


Search

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A moment searching for a trail.





	Search

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set in _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , book 2, chapter 9, wherein Aragorn and Legolas go alone to see if they can carry the boats through. For this week’s [silmread](http://silmread.tumblr.com/post/161450740015/29-the-great-river).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They go themselves to see where the boats might be carried, though it worries Legolas’ heart to leave the others behind. He mentions none of it to Aragorn, partly because Aragorn holds enough on his heavy shoulders, and partly because it’s difficult to explain the knowledge of Elven feelings to mortal creatures, even his Estel. He knows how much Aragorn has grown to care for Boromir, the only other of his kind, so similar for an heir of Gondor and yet so different. But Legolas can see a shadow behind Boromir’s eyes, whereas Aragorn’s are bright and clear.

Gimli is a sturdy, loyal friend, one that Legolas has grown to trust with his life. Merry and Pippin are eternally young creatures, full of innocence even in the face of all they’ve seen. Sam is a simple soul composed of only good and love for his master, who he would follow all the way across the sea.

But Frodo has a burden now that’s seeped into his bones, and Legolas can’t help but think, as they scale the rocky hill together, that it’s hardly wise to leave them unchecked together.

Atop the shallow cliff, Aragorn extends a hand and muses, “You are distracted, my friend.”

Legolas offers only a short smile, true for all his worries, and slips his fingers deftly along Aragorn’s palm. Calloused with the pains of a hardened life, Aragorn’s touch always gives him a little thrill. No matter how rough the skin of Aragorn’s hands becomes, his grip is still gentle around Legolas’ slender fingers. He draws Legolas up with warmth and surety, until they stand side by side again, equally tall and strong.

They duck forward through the trees, and Aragorn prods, “Well?”

Legolas hesitates. There was a time, one he hopes will come again, where he shared _everything_ he had with Aragorn. His entire mind, body, and heart was at Aragorn’s disposal whenever their paths crossed. He was given the same blessing in return. But that was before the larger shadow fell. Aragorn’s since kept the weight of command largely to himself, and Legolas decides on the same courtesy.

He opts to lighten the mood and teases, “I was merely wondering if you truly needed me to assess this path, or if you simply wished to have me alone.”

Aragorn looks back over his broad shoulder, his eyes gleaming in the lowlight through the trees. A knowing grin rests on his lips, one that always stirs unequivocal _interest_ in Legolas’ body, regardless of the when or where. Aragorn counters with a hint of laughter, “You say that as though I have been waiting for privacy before.” But his steps slow, and another long stride brings Legolas right beside him.

Legolas pauses all together to lean in, and Aragorn follows the movement. They meet in an entirely too quick kiss, but Aragorn pulls away soon, murmuring across Legolas’ lips, “Although, I did say we might need a day, and if we learn our answer quick...”

Legolas chuckles and wishes Aragorn were serious. He bestows another kiss, just as chaste, and answers, “You will have me in the camp while another guards us, because you know you become too lost in me to be of any good.”

Aragorn doesn’t deny it. But his hand stays in Legolas’ as he continues along their makeshift past, hoping they can find a way, so they can still lie in the comfort of Elven boats at the end of it.


End file.
